Happy End
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Cuando niños, solían ansiar como nunca obtener sus "felices por siempre", sin embargo, al pasar los años Freddy comienza a considerar que quizás obtenerlo es mas complicado de lo que parece y podría ensuciar lo que alguna vez fue puro en su niñez. Side Story "Pizzas y Locuras".


**Notas: fnaf no me pertenece, si así fuera quizás la caja del mal al fin habría sido abierta u.u**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, incesto, shota (¿?) este último no estoy del todo segura pero bueno….u.u**

 **Happy End**

Si había algo que el pequeño Freddy juntos con sus padres había esperado con ansias era la llegada de su pequeño hermanito Jack.

Freddy, un niño de no más de tres años de cabellos castaños y ojos azules desde que escuchó a alguien de su guardería hablar sobre hermanitos, durante casi un año no dejo de insistir a sus pobres padres que en más de una ocasión se mostraron incómodos cuando prácticamente lo grifaba en plena calle o se lo pedía a santa, pero esta vez sin duda sus deseos al fin habían sido cumplidos.

Recordaba que cuando su mami le dio la noticia estuvo feliz y se la paso contándoselo a todo el mundo durante toda aquella semana. La primera patadita no se la dio a sus padres, sino a él. Eso lo llenaba de júbilo.

Podía decir con toda la certeza del mundo que el amaba a su hermanito o hermanita desde incluso antes de nacer. También llego a ayudar a sus papas escoger un nombre para el bebe que pronto iba a venir: Jack. Se le había ocurrido luego de haber ido al cine para ver una película de karate y peleas, recordando que ese era el nombre de su actor preferido.

Si era niño, seria Jack, si era niña seria Jacqueline!

Afortunadamente fue niño…si era franco, en aquellos días le chocaban las niñas…tenían piojos!

En fin, aun así recordaba con mucha ilusión aquel día en que le presentaron a su hermanito, era tan pequeñito, tan frágil…

Muy rápido el instinto protector de hermano mayor nació en él. Debía cuidarlo y protegerlo…a partir ahora ese sería su trabajo.

Al pasar los años, entendió a la perfección lo difícil que realmente era cuidar a su hermanito. Jack a veces era muy complicado de entender. A veces lloraba sin razón o parecía con instintos suicidas mientras jugueteaba sin prestar atención a los peligros a su alrededor por no mencionar que no parecía muy fácil tratar con él.

En serio que a veces lo volvía loco, sin embargo, aquellos momentos cuando antes de dormir su madre les leía un cuento y el pequeño se escabullía hasta su alcoba por miedo a los monstros sentía que todo valía la pena.

En muchas ocasiones el pequeño, que finalmente desarrollo una dulce cabellera rubia junto a unos hermosos ojos azules como los suyos, parecía más a gusto a su lado que en compañía de los amigos que comenzó a hacer cuando iban a la guardería. En una ocasión incluso hizo un dibujo de ambos juntos, alegando una frase llena de inocencia, que si bien quizás nunca significo nada a tan corta edad, en un futuro no pensarían lo mismo.

_es muy bonito Jack-felicito la profesora aquel día-siempre dibujas a tu hermano Freddy, cierto?-comento con una sonrisa, misma que se borro aterrada cuando el rubiecito le respondió.

_si!...eso es po que…quiero casarme con Freddy cuando sea gande!

Esta por demás decir que sus padres se enteraron de eso y no lo tomaron del todo bien, pero no hicieron mucho caso una vez que inocentemente Jack simplemente dijo que así quería que sucediera porque siempre en los cuentos de su mami, solo cuando los protagonistas se casaban era "Felices por siempre", por lo que él deseaba que tanto el mismo como su querido hermano mayor pudiesen ser así también.

Una tontería de niños…no era importante, aunque para el pequeño castaño aquello no podía hacerlo más feliz.

Amaba a Jack, era su preciado hermanito, que mas podía pedir que ser importante para él?

Aquellos tiempos, simplemente todo era perfecto a sus ojos, llenos de inocencia y felicidad propia de los niños, completamente ajenos de las oscuras intenciones que a veces los adultos podían tener. No conocían de la verdadera maldad, su mayor preocupación apenas consistían en no enojar a sus papas con sus travesuras y no salirse de la línea al pintar.

Pero pronto…iban a aprender.

Ambos recordaban aquel día con lujo de detalles. Quizás jamás lo olvidarían.

Era el cumpleaños de Freddy, por lo que sus padres acordaron llevarlos a la pizzería de moda de la ciudad. Ya la conocían, era un lugar genial y divertido.

Había animatronicos que cantaban y regalaban pizzas, su favorito siempre había sido Freddy Fazbear. El y su hermano, junto a todos sus amigos disfrutaban de la pizza y diversión en una meza muy entretenidos con los animatronicos al igual que muchos otros más que también habían visitado el local ese día.

Su padre aun no llegaba de su trabajo (pues al parecer pidió permiso) y su madre salió unos minutos para hacer unas llamadas, realmente ninguno de los dos presto mucha atención a esto.

Freddy había estado cantando (o al menos intentando hacerlo) con un micrófono de juguete que le habían regalado. Según sus propias palabras, sería un gran cantante algun día y debía comenzar a practicar. Sus amigos no sabían si debían golpear o no al genio que se lo regalo, pero al final prefirieron no hacerlo.

No eran tan locos como para intentar hacerle algo al pequeño rubio quien se lo había dado pues sabía que su hermano quería cantar, aunque por su expresión parecía algo arrepentido de hacerlo.

No muy lejos de ellos, un guardia joven, de ojos verdes con gafas y cabellos negros los vigilaba para que no le pasara nada, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo siempre cuando noto que algo raro pasaba con "Toy Foxy" mientras jugaba con ella una pequeña de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules. Quizás debía comentárselo a su jefe para considerar revisarla en estos días. Con esa idea, el guardia se retiro para asegurarse al mismo tiempo que un chico de cabellos mostaza y ojos verdes claros ingreso al local para tomar el próximo puesto de guardia desde el lunes.

Fue justo en ese instante en que sin darse cuenta, el destino de todos se sello.

Luego de aquello, Jack se alejo de su hermano y los demás por un momento, quería ir al baño y también escapar un poco del no muy afinado canto de su hermano. No tenía ni el valor ni el corazón para decirle la verdad, incluso fue acompañado por le hermanito gemelo de su amiga…Kevin al parecer se llamaba.

Salió antes que el mirando a su alrededor cuando por su propia distracción choco con alguien…un Freddy dorado.

El castaño por otra parte buscaba con la mirada a Jack, recorriendo la pizzería. Se tardo tanto que incluso cuando regreso no encontró a sus amigos. Eso…era algo raro.

En eso, siguió buscando mas y mas, alejándose del comedor donde solo minutos después su madre regresaría, hasta llegar a un pasillo que lo guio a una habitación que no conocía.

Escucho algo similar a un sollozo cuando noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta, así que entro a ver, encontrándose con un aterrorizado Jack, quién estaba amarrado y amordazado sobre una meza. Este al verlo, negó varias veces con la cabeza en lo que Freddy comenzó a acercársele.

_Jack! Al fin te encont-ahh!-la voz repentinamente se le corto y todo comenzó a ponerse borroso.

Todo paso tan rápido. Lo único que sintió fue un repentino dolor en el cuello mientras caía al suelo y mucha sangre comenzó a escurrir a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba la voz de un hombre que no conocía.

_oh! El pequeño quiso ser un héroe y salvar a su hermanito del oso dorado! Que genial!...es una pena que no puedas hacer nada…no?-escuchó una voz adulta, de un hombre que no alcanzo a ver. Apenas logro ver sus pies en lo que todo a su alrededor fue desvaneciéndose con lentitud.

Tenía…un uniforme morado..? Era un guardia…?!

_sabes pequeño? Planeaba iniciar la diversión una vez que inevitablemente cerraran sin embargo, tu repentina llegada adelanto mis planes…bueno. No importa. Serás el primero en morir…da igual…-le hablo mientras se acuclillaba a su lado cuidando no mancharse más de sangre-…eres un pésimo hermano mayor, sabias? Debiste cuidarlo mejor…si…eso debías hacer…lo hermanos mayores solo deben hacer eso! Los que fallan solo merecen la muerte…-siseo, aunque eso ultimo no parecía dirigido al niño.

Luego de esto Freddy simplemente escuchó como se despedía de ellos alegando que después regresaría a acabar con todos, señalando a sus demás amigos que o estaban inconscientes o amordazados en una esquina de aquella habitación. La pesadilla apenas iniciaba.

Una vez que el retumbar de la puerta hizo vibrar el suelo, vio como su hermanito se arrastraba para tratar de alcanzarlo, sin dejar de derramar lagrimas, hasta incluso caer de la meza. El mayor también quería hacerlo, pero no sentía su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir mucho cansancio y frio.

A lo lejos, creyó oír la voz desesperada de su madre, llamándoos, al mismo tiempo que alguien le respondía.

Era ese hombre…

 _ **Busca a unos niños señora? Me pareció ver que salieron por la puerta del frente siguiendo a una persona…**_

Quisieron gritar y llamar a su mama! Decirles que el mentía! Que no era cierto! Pero no pudieron…

Lo último que Freddy logro recordar era ver a su pequeño hermano arrastrarse hasta quedar a su lado, aun manchándose con la sangre mientras parecía intentar llamarlo entre sollozos.

Luego…todo se oscureció.

No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo paso, pero había sentido como si flotara hacia la nada sin rumbo fijo, hasta que repentinamente una voz desconocida le hablo.

 _Pobre alma solitaria…no merecían esto…deben estar ansiando venganza…._

No sabría decir si era un chico o una chica quien él hablaba pero le daba algo de miedo.

 _v-venganza….?_

Su madre les había enseñado que ese tipo de cosas no eran buenas pero…realmente ya no estaba del todo seguro.

 _Puedo ayudarlos con eso…pero antes….Quieres un regalo….?_

 _u-un regalo….?_

 _Si…el de la vida…._

Luego de eso, casi como en un sueño vio una caja blanca con un listón rojo de moño. No sabía ni cómo o porque la abrió, pero dentro había algo extraño: una máscara de Freddy.

Poco después cuando se la puso, sintió algo familiar…estaba respirando de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa mirando a su alrededor, escuchaba algo. Era…el sonido de algunos llantos.

Intento moverse, se sentía pesado y como que el mundo no era tan alto como antes. Todo estaba oscuro y le costaba hablar, cuando finalmente pudo verlos.

Cualquiera al verlo pensaría que solo eran versiones viejas y desastrosas de los animatronicos, pero él vio algo mas…eran…sus amigos…

Pero eso no era todo…al verse reflejado tampoco fue capaz de reconocerse del todo.

_s-soy…F-freddy…?!-estaba tan aterrorizado como los demás, pero algo lo hizo recuperar la calma-Jack! Donde esta Jack!?

Pregunto a sus amigos, quienes luego de tratar de recuperar la poca calma que conservaban señalaron con horror a un cuerpo escondido en una esquina oscura.

Era Jack.

Se sintió fatal al acercarse para verlo mejor. Estaba pálido, frio, sus bellas gemas celestes ya no estaban donde deberían y tenia claras marcas de puñaladas en tu frente y cuerpo.

Imperdonable. Lo que aquel maldito desgraciado le hizo…les hizo era más que imperdonable!

Conteniendo sus ganas de llorar tomo el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano. Aun faltaba un regalo que no había sido abierto y él lo ayudaría.

_q-que harás Freddy?-chillo la voz de quien ahora era Chica.

_lo que tengo que hacer…-tanto él como los demás podían ver la silueta de una caja de obsequios como la de una sombra sollozante prácticamente pegada al cuerpo del rubio. Era…su alma atormentada-el…Jack…también debe regresar…no importa cómo pero el también estará con nosotros…

_que no ves que ya no quedan más animatronicos?! Míranos Freddy! terminamos dentro de esas chatarras quien sabe porque! De verdad quieres condenarlo como a nosotros!-grito Foxy fuera de sí. A pesar de haber abierto el regalo de la vida, ninguno allí parecía muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Además de que no había señales de aquel que les había ayudado de esa manera.

_aun queda uno…-murmuro el ahora oso buscando su objetivo con la mirada, debía estar cerca.

_de que hablas…?-todos enmudecieron al percatarse de quien hablaba Freddy. No, el no podía estar pensando en…-no te atrevas….

_es la única opción…

_eso no importa! Meterás a tu propio hermano en el traje de quien nos asesino! Eres consciente siquiera?!

_no sean infantiles!-les regaño ignorando sus palabras mientras introducía a su hermano finalmente dentro de aquel traje que recién encontraba.

Espero varios minutos ansioso por saber si sucedería o no, deseando con todo su corazón que pudiese oírlo de nuevo.

Y fue entonces cuando finalmente sucedió…Golden Freddy comenzó a moverse.

_...d-donde….?...F-freddy….?

No negaría que apenas lo pudo comprobar el fue el primero en abrazar a su hermano feliz de oír su voz de nuevo.

_me alegra…me alegra tanto oírte…!

_-donde…p-por qué…?!-el menor rompió en llanto aun aterrorizado por la pesadilla que estaba viendo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho protector de su amado hermano.

_shh…ya no importa Jack…al menos todos estamos juntos ahora….

Aquello, solo fue el inicio de su nueva vida por decirlo de alguna forma. Después de aquello, el pobre de Golden se vio obligado a mantenerse oculto de las personas, principalmente porque temían que lo desarmaran mientras buscaban pruebas sobre sus desapariciones, como habían hecho con el pobre de Bonnie.

No sabían nada sobre quien los asesino, excepto su nombre y su color de vestir…era un guardia sin duda pero no sabían dónde estaba, por lo que pasaron varios años y guardia muertos en su búsqueda por venganza; así como también tuvieron que soportar por mucho tiempo los cierres a los que se llegaron a enfrentar y a acostumbrarse a sus nuevos roles y nombres.

Golden fue el más testarudo en ese aspecto.

_odio cuando me llamas Golden…-mascullo alejándose de su hermano. En los últimos años, la dulzura característica de su pequeño hermanito fue cambiando hasta una etapa más agria, seria y hasta cierto punto amargada sin razón aparente, especialmente con ellos.

Freddy ya no lo sentía tan cercano como antes, pero estaba seguro que aun se apreciaban mucho.

_Goldie, sabes que debemos acostumbrarnos a esto tarde o temprano…no queda de otra…

_es fácil para ti decirlo! Tú siempre has sido Freddy!-gruño dándole la espalda en lo que el oso rodo los ojos.

Estaban entrando, aparentemente a la "edad difícil" de la que tanto se quejan los adultos. Sin embargo, conocía los métodos para relajar a su hermanito testarudo.

_no lo digas como su fuera mi culpa…-rio abrazándolo como solían hacer de niños, sin notar el repentino sonrojo del menor-…te has hecho muy amargado…extraño esos días cuando decías "Freddy! Te quiero mucho! Me casare contigo al crecer!"-imito una voz infantil avergonzando al dorado quien intento zafarse del abrazo.

_Era pequeño! Como iba a saber lo que decía!-chillo apenado sintiéndose raro por la cercanía del mayor.

Freddy también sentía lo mismo, por alguna razón sus ratos de hermanos con el tiempo dejaron de sentirse como antes, pero el solo ignoraba ese hecho.

_que malo! Ósea que ya no te quieres casar conmigo…? Y yo que ya le dije a Chica que sería la madrina…-bromeo divertido de comprobar que su pequeño hermanito en el fondo, aun era el mismo.

Siempre eran bromas inocentes. Ninguno de los demás les decía nada porque consideraban que era bueno que ese par siguiera tan apegado como siempre aprovechando que al menos ellos tenían a un miembro de su familia cerca, además de que eran los únicos momentos en que veían a Freddy más relajado y a Golden sin ser tan….Golden.

Siguieron riendo hasta que el dorado termino dormido a su lado, recostando su cabeza por su hombro en lo que el mayor se le quedaba viendo. No sabía muy bien la razón pero últimamente sentía algo muy raro cuando estaban cerca.

Ya no lo miraba igual que antes y eso comenzaba a asustarlo. No era normal que disfrutara tanto bromear por temas como aquellos o que lo abrazara demasiado, o que incluso como ahora mismo, ansiara tanto poder bes….

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. No, no debía pensar en eso. Eran hermanos, era su hermano menor.

Era horrible de su parte ansiar ensuciar tan inocente relación entre ambos de aquella manera.

"Somos hermanos! Nada más que eso…si…hermanos…"pensó mientras con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo lo dejaba recostado por una pared y pensaba en retirarse, no sin antes mirar los labios de este dubitativo.

Mascullo una maldición alejándose mientras espantaba esos sucios pensamientos. Freddy se prometió a si mismo que no caería en eso.

Eran hermanos…y no se cansaría de repetirlo, más que nada para convencerse a el mismo y no arruinarlo todo.

Aun cuando ese anhelado final feliz que en sus sueños infantiles cada día parecía más lejano con aquellos pensamientos, solo el destino decidiría si realmente era imposible su "felices por siempre".

 **Notas finales: hola! Sip! aquí les vine ya de adelanto un oneshop sobre esta linda pareja que mencione en "Pizzas y locuras" n.n aquí vemos como empezó todo y desde el punto de vista de Freddy obviamente.**

 **El nombre real de Golden, Jack, obviamente lo hice en referencia al famoso actor Jackie Chan, que estoy segura que desde hacía mucho tiempo comenzó su trabajo de actor.**

 **Así que respectivamente los nombres reales que les puse a Golden y Freddy son oficialmente: Frederick Johnson y Jack Johnson, por lo que la edad de ambos al morir era más o menos de 8 en Freddy y 5 en Golden (si! Vincent se paso con ellos…bueno, con todos! eran jóvenes y kawaii ;-;)**

 **Otra cosa, en las parte con errores cuando habla Goldie, no son errores ortográficos, realmente es que al ser pequeño, debe haber palabras que no pronuncia del todo bien, por eso lo hice así en los diálogos u.u y en cuanto a los hechos, suceden en el primer restaurante, ya saben, donde estaba Jeremy y los toys (pero lo aclaro, en la línea de tiempo que manejo, Jeremy si trabajo en la pizzería pero no en los años que señalan en el juego, ocurrió más adelante para que así el fic Pizzas y locuras sea en tiempo actual, por lo que no se estresen pensando si paso en el 87 u 83 porque eso solo es importante en el juego, en el fic suceden en otras fechas los hechos "reales" para generar mayor coherencia de tiempo)**

 **Por cierto, si alguno ya conoce mi fic Pizzas y locuras, juguemos a adivinar, quién es la niña que jugaba con Mangle? Los guardias mencionados aquí solo fueron Scott, Jeremy y Vincent.**

 **En fin, esto es todo, es capitulo único así que…review?**


End file.
